Final Destination C3K
by n5d25d90
Summary: Li'l D saves his fellow classmates' lives when he has a vision of the school catching fire and exploding.  But has he really saved them?  Contains character deaths and implied Li'l DxMadison.
1. The Vision

I wrote most of this a few months ago and I finished it up recently. It's actually more sad than scary, but it's still scary. Or, at least I think it's scary. Then again, I am a wimp.

I got the idea when I read a Final Destination fanfic on here about Teen Titans. Because of this, I dedicate the fanfic to Teen Tyrant, the author of that fanfic.

This fic is rated T for gruesome character deaths.

C3K © André 3000

THE VISION

Li'l D yawned as he looked at the clock. "C'mon, bell! Ring!"

"Something wrong, Li'l D?" Sunny asked.

"No. I just wanna get home. Cartoons and whatnot."

Sunny rolled his eyes and turned his attention toward Philly Phil. "Philly Phil, what are you doin'?"

"I'm perfecting my patented 180-Use Cream," Philly Phil explained. He continued to mix the ingredients together.

Eddie leaned toward Li'l D. "$180 says it will blow up in his face," he whispered.

"I don' have that kind o' money," Li'l D said.

"So? I'll make a tab," Eddie said. "Then you can pay me off little by little."

"No thanks," Li'l D said. "Besides, I think it will, anyway."

As soon as he said it, the cream blew up in Philly Phil's face. He licked some of the cream off. "It's edible. There's use number 13."

"You only have 13 uses for your 180-Use Cream?" Eddie asked.

"Thus far," Philly Phil responded.

Kam sighed. "Only 180 days 'til our birthday. Can you believe it?"

Kim nodded. "I can't wait!"

"180 days, huh?" Madison asked. "Well, I better find a present for you two, then."

"Madison, 180 days is, like, six months," Kim said.

"Oh…" Madison said in understanding. "That's a while yet."

"No, really?" an annoyed Tamika asked.

Finally, the bell rang.

"Okay, gang. Have a great weekend," said Sunny as the kids walked out the door.

As they walked through the hallway, the fire drill alarm rang. Principal Luna's voice was heard over the loudspeaker.

"Attention, students. This is not a drill. Someone messed around in the Boiler Room yesterday, and the entire room is on fire. The rest of the school may be at risk, and that is not fantastic. Please evacuate in a single-file line. Thank you."

"That can't be good," Madison said, her usual smile now fading.

"Relax, Madison," Philly Phil said. "The Boiler Room is on the other end of the school. We'll be fine."

"Who messed with it, anyway?" Li'l D asked.

Philly Phil blushed. "Uh…"

Suddenly, the hallway was on fire.

Tamika growled. "'We'll be fine', my--"

At that second, a clock, that was right above Tamika, fell on her head, impaling her.

"EEK!" Madison shrieked.

"NO!" Eddie yelled as he went back for her.

"It's too late, Eddie!" Li'l D yelled, but apparently it was too late for Eddie too, since a gust of fire burned him to a crisp.

"Eddie!" Philly Phil cried before a large board fell on him. It caught fire.

Madison gasped. The board that landed on Philly Phil was between her and the others. She was trapped.

"HELP!" she screamed as she slowly burned to death.

"Madison!" Li'l D yelled back.

"We gotta keep going, Li'l D," Kam said.

"Where's everybody else?" Kim asked, noticing the halls were empty.

"I'm guessing either they're dead or they escaped already," Kam replied.

Li'l D suddenly had a horrifying thought. "Oh no! Sunny!"

"C'mon, Li'l D! Don't stop now!" Kim yelled.

"Yeah, he's definitely gone by now!" Kam shouted.

Li'l D nodded sadly and ran out of the school with the twins. The firefighters were already there to take care of the fire.

"Madison…" Li'l D whispered to himself.

"Are you okay, Li'l D?" Kam asked.

Li'l D gave him a stern look. "Are you?"

"Good point," Kam said, lowering his head. "That was horrible. But at least we're--"

At that moment, the entire school blew up. The explosion sent a wooden stake right through Kam's heart.

"KAM!" Kim yelled before a second wooden stake decapitated her.

"AHHH!" Li'l D shouted, his eyes wide with terror. "I gotta get outta here!" Then he ran into the street and watched in horror as a bus was about to hit him.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Li'l D looked around. He was back in the classroom. Then he heard Kam sigh.

"Only 180 days 'til our birthday. Can you believe it?"

Li'l D gulped and muttered under his breath: "I can't wait."

"I can't wait!" Kim said, nodding.

Li'l D shook as he looked over at Madison. "Uh…something about a present," he said to himself.

"180 days, huh? Well, I better find a present for--"

"AHH!" Li'l D yelled.

Everyone was now staring at the young drummer.

"Something wrong, Li'l D?" Sunny asked.

"We gotta get outta here! Now!"

"Uh…the bell's about to…"

"Seriously! There's gonna be a fire!"

Eddie looked at him awkwardly. "Li'l D, now you're not making any--"

He didn't finish. He didn't have to. Li'l D was already out of the room.

"Li'l D, come back here!" Sunny yelled as he and the students ran after him. They finally caught up with him outside. "Li'l D, what was that for?"

Suddenly, the school was up in flames.

Sunny's eyes widened. "Li'l D, what did you do?"

"I didn't do nothin'! I swear! I, like, saw it happen…or something. Like a weird déjà vu feeling."

"Ha! Get real, li'l man," Tamika scoffed. "There ain't no such thing as déjà--"

The school then exploded. Two stakes flew from it. One hit Tamika in the back and the other decapitated her.

Everyone's eyes widened and every mouth screamed.

And this was only the beginning…


	2. What Was That Movie Called Again?

Happy Birthday, America!

Oh say can you see by the dawn's early light…this next chapter of Final Destination C3K?

C3K © André 3000

Final Destination © Whoever made it… sorry, I don't know.

WHAT WAS THAT MOVIE CALLED AGAIN?

The rest of the gang was at Li'l D's house that night…except for Eddie, who was too traumatized to leave his room, and no matter how much the gang called Eddie, he just wouldn't answer his phone.

"Poor Eddie," Kim said, her eyes on the floor.

"Li'l D," Sunny started. "About that déjà vu feeling you had…what happened?"

"Well…" Li'l D said, hesitantly, "we were trying to escape the fire. Tamika was complaining…as usual…and a clock fell on her. Eddie tried to save her, but he got fried. A burnin' plank fell on Philly Phil, which blocked Madison from the exit, and she burned to death. And I don't know what happened to Sunny."

"What about us?" Kim and Kam both said simultaneously.

"That wasn't very pretty, neither. Kam got hit in the heart with a stake, and Kim got decapitated, also with a stake, and I got hit by a bus. And…that's it."

"Wow…" Philly Phil said in disbelief.

"The worse part is the boards that were supposed to kill Kim and Kam killed Tamika," Li'l D added. "What if we really were supposed to be killed, and now we will be…one by one?"

"You mean like in those movies?" Philly Phil asked. "What were they called again? Last Resolution…End Revelation…?"

"Well, as hard as it is to believe," Kam said, "we better make sure Eddie is alright anyway."

Li'l D nodded. "Good idea." Then he looked over to Madison, who was shaking. "You okay, Madison?"

Madison looked at him in fear. "L-Li'l D? Am I gonna die?"

Li'l D put a hand on her shoulder. "We gonna be okay, okay Madison?"

She nodded, still shaking, but forcing a small smile nonetheless. "Okay."

"You ain't gonna die on my watch. I promise," Li'l D whispered to reassure her.

Madison nodded again, her smile slightly wider. Even if their fates were inevitable, she at least trusted that Li'l D will try to help the gang stay alive as long as they could.

Later, the gang was at Eddie's mansion. Sulu answered the door.

"Master Edward is in his bedroom," Sulu said. "He's been in their since the…incident…earlier today."

They entered the large house. "Well, at least he's got something to sing about when singing the blues," Madison said, trying to lift everyone's spirit-- including her's-- a little.

It didn't work.

Sunny sighed. "Madison, now's not the time for that."

When they found Eddie's room, they gasped. Eddie had a gun up to his own head.

"Don't come any closer, friends," Eddie said monotonously (or, at least as monotonously as he could).

Li'l D's eyes widened. "EDDIE! DON'T DO IT!"

Eddie ignored him and pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened.

He tried five more times. "Huh?"

"Uh… why would you try to shoot yourself with no bullets?" Kam asked.

"Uh… the things loaded," Eddie said, opening the barrel.

"All six are duds?" Li'l D asked. "That's impossible!"

"It's just like in the sequel," Philly Phil said to himself.

"Huh?" Kam asked.

"In the sequel of that one movie I told you about before, someone tried to shoot himself, but he couldn't. All six of his bullets were duds. What a co-ink-a-dink!"

"Or not," Sunny said with a deadpan tone. "Maybe we really are doomed."

"What the heck is goin' on here?" Eddie asked.

"We believe that Tamika's accident was no accident," Philly Phil stated.

"And we think you might be next on Death's list," Li'l D finished.

Eddie shook his head. "Come on, now! You expect me to believe that?"

"But, Eddie…" Kam said, "the planks that killed Tamika were supposed to kill Kim and me!"

"Well why didn't they?"

Kim and Kam hung their heads low, obviously offended by Eddie's remark.

Li'l D growled. "Then it's settled. If you wanna be so stubborn about it, why don't you just go ahead and DROP DEAD!" he yelled. "Why should we care?!"

"Because I'm next after Eddie?" Philly Phil answered.

Li'l D rolled his eyes. "We're leaving, Eddie. And don't come cryin' to us if you lose an eye," he said, walking out of the room with the others behind him.

"Or a toe. Or an arm. Or an ear. Or…" Eddie heard Madison say before Sunny shut the door behind them.


	3. Smiley Rounds

In the spirit of Independent's Day (and because this story is five chapters long and I want to finish it on Friday), I'll give you chapter three right away because I am that nice. Besides, I think this chapter and the previous chapter seem to go well together.

Oh, and for those of you who want a little more Li'l DxMadison, trust me…there's more coming. Unfortunately, it's pretty subtle until chapter four.

C3K © André 3000

Final Destination © Whoever made it

SMILEY ROUNDS

The gang was now at Philly Phil's house.

"Here," Philly Phil said, holding a bowl. "I figured after all this stuff that's going on, I'd bake something for you guys."

Just then, the bowl was on fire. Sunny took a fire extinguisher and sprayed the fire out.

"I figured that would happen, so I baked something, too," Sunny said, holding a plate of Smiley Rounds. "I know this probably ain't the best time to serve this, but these are delicious…"

Madison took a bunch of them and squirted ketchup all over them. "These go great with ketchup! Mmm…"

Li'l D looked down at Madison's plate. The Smiley Rounds covered in ketchup looked like a bunch of smiling faces bleeding to death. Then, when Madison took a bite out of the top of one, he went pale. "Uh…I'm not hungry…"

"Me neither," Kam said, but not for the same reasons. "Let's see what's on TV." He put it on and started flipping through channels:

"_I'm ready!" _**PFFT** _"And a clothesline by Cena!" _**PFFT** _"Hey, Sunny! Can we take--" _**PFFT** _"…1959 Lawrence--" _**PFFT** _"Teletub…"_

"Wait! Go back!" Li'l D told Kam.

**PFFT**

"…_body of Edward Lawrence the Third was found dead after he was climbing out of his bedroom window. He lost his grip and fell five stories, according to eye-witnesses. Police say he may have been sneaking out because either he was grounded or because he wanted to see a friend of his-- who died earlier today-- one last time. I tell you, it's one very drastic day for Atlanta, Tom."_

Kam turned the TV off. "Oh, man…"

"I told him to drop dead…" Li'l D whispered to no one in particular. "I didn't mean it literally, but I said it…"

Kam put a hand on Li'l D's shoulder. "It's not your fault, Li'l D."

"Yes it is, Shorty," Li'l D sighed. "If I wouldn't have saved you guys, at least we would've all died together, you know? We would be together to the very end, like friendships are supposed to be. And we wouldn't have to worry about looking behind us every few steps we take or worry about getting run over by cars everywhere we go. But now, we're downright scared silly! I can't recall any other time I've been freaked out by Smiley Rounds! …Shorty…I never wanted to die this young…"

"None of us want to die, Li'l D," Kim said, "but if all this is true and not just a coincidence, we'll just have to accept death."

"Kim's right," Sunny said. "If we're as good as dead, we gotta live like there's no tomorrow. And for most of us, there probably won't be."

Philly Phil gulped. "I don't wanna die, though!"

"Yeah, well neither did Tamika and Eddie," Sunny replied.

"Besides, you know more about those movies than anyone," Kim said.

"You crazy?!" Philly Phil asked. "I can't even remember the name!"

"A'ight, chillax!" Li'l D yelled. "Everyone will be a'ight as long as we stay together!"

"Or, the house could fall on us," Madison said.

Silence.

"That's it! I'm outta here!" Philly Phil yelled as he ran for the door.

"But Philly Phil, this is your house!" Sunny yelled, but Philly Phil was already out the door.

Not long after he left, they heard a truck's horn blow…then a splat.

Kam shuddered. "Please tell me that what I think may have just happened did not just happen…"

Sunny looked out the window. He winced. "Oh, it happened, alright."

Kam darted to the bathroom. The gang could hear him vomit from outside the door.

"So…does that mean I'm next?" Madison asked, shuddering.

"Either you or me," Sunny said. "Li'l D never saw me die. I don't even know if I did."

"Either way, we're keeping an eye on the both of you," Kim said.

Li'l D nodded. "That's right. If Death wants you two, then it'll have to go through us three first!"

"Say what?!" Kam yelled from the bathroom.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Don't listen to Kam. He's just being a big baby."

Kam came out of the bathroom. "I'm not a big baby! I just don't want to die."

"We've been over this, Shorty," Li'l D said. "As far as I can tell, the only thing we can do is try to hold on as long as we can."

Madison hugged Li'l D from behind. "Thanks for protecting me."

Li'l D sighed. Normally, he would've loved being hugged by Madison, but right now there were two things that were really scaring him.

One, he couldn't really protect her, because eventually both of them were going to die.

Two, if he, Kam, and Kim are protecting her and Sunny, who's protecting them?


	4. Walking Home

Here comes chapter four, where one important question is finally answered.

C3K © André 3000

Final Destination © Whoever came up with it

WALKING HOME

"Look, guys," Sunny said, "I appreciate that you three are trying to protect us, but I don't think you should protect me."

"Why not?" Li'l D asked.

"'Cause I've lived long enough. I'm, what, three times your age? It should be me protecting you, not the other way around."

Li'l D shook his head. "But you're the coolest teacher ever! We can't just let you die without trying to help."

"Li'l D, there are more important things in life than having the 'coolest teacher ever'," the musician said in a stern tone. "I think you should just stick with protecting Madison."

As upset as Li'l D was, he knew Sunny was right. Besides, as much as he probably wouldn't admit it, he was indeed much closer to Madison than he was to Sunny.

Later that evening, Li'l D was walking Madison home. Kim and Kam had gone home, and Sunny stayed at Philly Phil's house. Sunny didn't now how he was going to do it, but he knew he had to inform Philly Phil's parents about their son's death.

Li'l D looked at Madison. "Are you sho' you gonna be okay at home by yourself, Madison?" he asked.

Madison shook her head. "I have no idea." She paused for a few seconds. "Li'l D?"

"What?"

She paused again for a few seconds. "I…I just want you to know something before…you know…"

He nodded. "What?"

Another pause. "I…uh…I…" Her face became red. "…I think I…like you…"

Li'l D was confused. "Girl, you like everything. Ain't no surprise to me."

"No…that's…not what I…" Madison stopped in mid-sentence when she noticed Li'l D stopped walking. "What's wrong?"

Li'l D pointed to the store across the street. It was Albert's pawn shop, and there was dark smoke coming out of it.

Suddenly, the store exploded.

"NO!" Li'l D yelled, his eyes in tears. _'He had nothing to do with this…' _he thought painfully.

Then he remembered when Madison was eating the Smiley Rounds. "Madison! Get down!" he yelled, pulling her down. An axe flew above them, right where Madison's head would've been.

'_A bloody smiling head with a chunk taken out of it,' _Li'l D thought, recalling what the Smiley Rounds Madison ate looked like. "Good thing I realized that in time."

"Realized what?"

Li'l D looked at her. "You almost ended up like those Smiley Rounds."

She tilted her head. "I almost ended up a potato?"

"Mo' like mashed potato," Li'l D explained. He remembered something Philly Phil had said about the movie on the way to his house. It was something about how Death skips a saved person and keeps going down the list, but comes back later. "So…now…that means Sunny's next…unless he didn't die."

"Or he's already dead," Madison added.

"Nah, I'd have a deep pit in my stomach if he died, I'm sho'," Li'l D said. "Still, I'm glad that you're a'ight. Wish I could say the same for Eddie and Philly Phil."

"And Tamika?"

"…Like I said: 'Wish I could say the same for Eddie and Philly Phil.'"

"So…what do you think will happen to Sunny, Kim, and Kam?"

"I dunno…" he said. Suddenly, images started flashing in his eyes. They were of Sunny. He saw that Sunny was at his desk when the fire started, and Sunny managed to escape out the back door.

Li'l D opened his eyes. "Sunny was never meant to die!"

Madison looked confused. "What?"

"Sunny ran outside during the fire! I just saw it!"

"Then that means…Kam's next?"

"Bingo," Li'l D said gloomily, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Madison, go on home. I think you'll be okay for a while. I gotta check on the twins."

Madison nodded and ran home.

Meanwhile, Kim and Kam were at their house.

"I wonder if Madison made it home okay," Kim pondered.

"I hope so," Kam replied. "I'd hate to die tonight, of all nights. Tomorrow's the Papayas Pageant, and we're down three pals already."

"That we know of," Kim added. "For all we know, both Madison AND Sunny could be dead by now."

Kam shuddered at the thought. "Why'd this have to happen to us?"

"It's probably all Philly Phil's fault," Kim groaned. "He's always messing with parts from the school."

"Like the fire alarm that one time?"

"Exactly!" Kim said. "I always knew that kid would be the death of me…"

Meanwhile, in their kitchen, an electrical outlet created a spark…


	5. In Loving Memory

Without further ado, here is the last (and saddest, in my opinion) chapter of Final Destination C3K. And if you really need to know who made C3K at this point, what have you been reading this whole time?

IN LOVING MEMORY

At this point, Madison was starting to get **very** paranoid.

"Relax, M-Madison," she told herself. "You're gonna be fine. M-Maybe this is all…just a dream! Yeah! An extremely long one, but soon it'll all be over, and you'll be waking up in your soft, safe, comfortable bed…"

It wasn't working.

Finally, she was home…which only made things worse. Madison was so paranoid that even seeing a butter knife made her queasy.

Slowly, she tip-toed to her room, making sure that every light bulb cover wasn't going to fall on her head. **(A/N: That almost happened to me once)**

When she finally made it to her bed, she grabbed her cell phone to call Li'l D.

She didn't dial the number, though. She called so many people this week and didn't want to end up roaming.

"Why do I have to be so talkative? If I call Li'l D on my cell, my minutes will soon…be…up…" After realizing what she just said, she started panicking even more. "Relax, Madison…" she kept saying over and over.

Suddenly, her cell phone started ringing. Though frightened and secretly hoping it wasn't someone creepily saying "I'm in your house", Madison answered it. "H-hello?"

"Madison? You okay?"

Madison sighed in relief. "Yeah, Li'l D. I'm okay…for now, at least."

"Okay. Listen, I n-need to…to tell you…something **very** important, okay?"

"Uh…okay…sure."

"Kam--"

"Li'l D? You there?"

-X-

"Dang it all!" Li'l D yelled when he realized Madison didn't reply back. "The call must've been dropped!" He hyperventilated as he turned to the burning house in front of him. The house was almost ash by now. There was no way Kim and Kam survived.

He was next.

-X-

Madison ran out of her house. "I'm just as safe out here in the streets of Atlanta than in my own home…and that's sayin' something!"

She ran in the direction of Kim and Kam's house, hoping to find Li'l D.

That's when she saw the fire.

She fell to her knees. "No…" Her eyes started tearing up. She remembered that Li'l D was going to check on them. Did all three of them die?

"Madison?"

The blonde looked around and spotted him. "Li'l D?" She got up and ran to him, hugging him.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" they both cried simultaneously.

"Are Kim and Kam…" Madison pondered.

"I think so."

"Aw…and only 180 days 'til their birthday, t--"

She was cut off by a kiss. Startled, she slowly broke away.

Li'l D gave her a small smile. "I love you, Madison. I just wanted you to know that before I die."

Madison's lower lip quivered and she hugged him tighter. "Oh! I love you too, Li'l D!" she cried, her eyes filled with tears. "Why'd this have to happen to us?"

"I don't know, Madison. I don't know. But as long as I'm alive, I'll make sure nothin' happens to you."

Madison returned the kiss, this one much longer than the first. When they broke away, she let go of him. "Thanks, Li'l D."

"No prob," the drummer grinned.

As if on cue, a car driven by a drunk driver rammed Li'l D into a street light.

"**NO!"** Madison screamed. **"LI'L D!"** Her tears were practically flying off her face.

For the past seven hours, Madison had witnessed the deaths of each and every one of her friends, including the love of her life.

Happy-and-giddy Madison wasn't so happy-and-giddy anymore.

She welcomed death in open arms, and death welcomed her, too, when the street light that Li'l D was rammed into fell on her.

-X-

After the deaths of his students, Sunny quit teaching and returned to music, dedicating each and every one of his new songs to the kids he came to know as his "family". Using his riches, he had statues built of the kids in memory of them, and the statues now stand in front of the new Westley School for Performing Arts, which was rebuilt thanks to donations by Edward Lawrence the Second. All of the statues (even Kim's and Kam's) were separate…except for one, which had a boy in a sailor hat and a girl in a floral dress holding hands.


End file.
